Bad Company in F Land Trailer
by Danteinfernus
Summary: Well, the trailer of Bad Company: Battlefield X Kuroinu.
1. Haggard's Blog

"Damm, is this a thing on?"

The screen shows a man adjusting his video camera before he sits down on the log.

The man was wearing the grey beanie hat, a light combat vest fill with grenades [With yellow smiley face] and other accessories and modern green cameo military attire. He carrying with his Remington Model 870 and M136 AT4 on his back. His fair-skinned with a big and thick mustache and an unshaven beard. He appears to be a joker.

"Hi, Mom. This is your favorite whatever am I ... to you...I am coming live from the war and ... Er, hold on." The unnamed soldier introduced before he stands up and stops to ask someone on the outer background.

"Hey, what country am I in? Big boobies dark-elves." The unnamed soldier shouted out the off-screen camera.

"That the Kingdom of Garan, you dumb human. And don't call me that. I have a name: Queen Olga Discordia. Remember that name." Olga retorted from the outer background.

"Why not? You have a huge jug of milk." The unnamed soldier crudely comments to Olga's breast.

"Damm you. How dare you give an insult to my queen?" Another female elf replied in anger tone can be heard from the outer background.

"Ya, Whatever."

The unnamed soldier sits down on his log. "Well, I in Fucked up Land."

"FUCK YOU! DON'T CALLED MY LAND - FUCKED UPLAND!" Olga screamed fanatic at the unnamed soldier.

"Then why you come over here?"

"I refuse to be seen by this 'thing'."

"Oh ok. Your problem. Can both of you go away for a minute?" The unnamed soldiers shrugged his shoulder.

Olga and the unknown female elf decided to leave and don't disturb the unnamed soldier doing his filming.

"Well, anyway. I did something wrong like AWOL in my military while 'accidentally' invading the neutral land, er what that name, I forgot. Turn out that neutral land side with both the US and Russia. Go to hell with that neutral land, kidnap the president and go AWOL again. Cuz, why not." The unnamed soldier lists out his crime.

"But the catch is, we are going to steal the legendary mercenaries, Legionnaire Mercenaries' stack of beautiful gold bars. Ohh the wonderful. Just imagine that I want to ride the Truckasaurus Rex filled in it." The unnamed soldier happily replied.

"However, things do not go to plan. Er, how to say? We found the loot but Legionnaire Mercenaries found their hideout. We are about to kick their ass when the bright thing teleports to this shitty land filled with ... fairytales shit stuff. Damm, the sky is so red that Sweetwater thought Russia did it. Hell no. We went to the lookalike tower of Mordor and us unintended 'rescue' the annoying dark elf queen and her servant." The unnamed soldier frown.

"Well, I got to go. Before I end this film, I want to show you something." The unnamed soldier stands up and took the video camera.

A minute later, the unnamed soldier pointed toward the tower. A forty feet tower filled with jagged stones and pointy triangle metallic shaped. On the top has the red stone looking.

"Well, you see this thing. HEY, CHLOE AND OLGA!" The unnamed soldier pointed toward the tower and shout to them to seek attention to Chloe and Olga.

"What is it, you trash human?" Olga annoyed.

"I want to show you something." The unnamed soldier took out the detonating device and pressed it.

**BOOOM!**

There is a multi-explosion occur in the tower. The tower started to crumble and within a few minutes, the tower was turned to dust and rumble. [Imagine both Chloe and Olga wider their eyes and jaw dropped to see their tower destroyed.]

"WHY, YOU STUPID HUMAN. WHY YOU DESTROYED MY BLACK CITADEL? IT TOOK ME MORE THAN HUNDRED OF YEARS TO BUILD." Olga screamed fanatic at the unnamed soldier as stared in horror to see her beloved Black Citadel been crumbled.

"THAT IT. I AM GOING TO KILL THIS HUMAN." Chloe starts rage killing that soldier.

"Uh-Oh! I got to go, Mum. Bye Bye." The unnamed soldier sped up his speeches before switching off his video camera.

Inspired by Battlefield: Bad Company - Character Blog 1: Private Haggard.


	2. Sweetwater's Blog

"Testing! Testing!"

The screen on one soldier standing with his backpack on his back. He wearing the military helmet, modern combat vest, and green military attire. He was carrying his M249 LMG. His face has fair-skinned, big spectacles and thinly mustache in it. He appears to be worried.

"This is Private Terrance Sweetwater from B-Company. And I have the worst experience in my entire life." Sweetwater introduced himself.

"First of all, that crazy natural born demolition expert, Haggard went to attack the neutral country of Serdaristan because he saw some gold bars entering the country. I suggested Sarge that Haggard can be court-martialed. But nope. He chooses to defend and in the end, he gets his extended time in the military. Thanks to Haggard, we went AWOL. Great. Fucking Fantastic." Sweetwater complained about his teammates.

There are two voices be heard out of nowhere in the outside background.

"COME HERE! HUMAN. I AM GOING FUCKING KILL YOU FOR DESTROYING OUR HOME." An angry female voice shouts out to whom she is chasing the human person.

"I LOVE BLOWING UP STUFF. BITCH. YOU TOO SLOW TO CATCH ME! HAHAHAHA!" An annoying male voice taunted the female voice.

"HOLD STILL. I WANT TO CUT OFF YOUR BALLS OFF."

"TRY ME."

"Is that Haggard and Chole? What are they doing?" Sweetwater wondered.

"Never mind about them. As I was saying, US forces gave us a second chance to redeem ourselves. According to them, Serdaristan is playing both sides: The US and Russia. So our job is to kidnap the president and bring it to our side but in the end, they leave us without any extraction point while the Mercenaries are coming for our neck. You see. The Mercenaries are not just any private company. They are Legionnaire Mercenaries and they always paid in gold bars. We 'accidentally' attacked them in the harbor. Lucky, the president gives us a helping hand and knew where the Legionnaire has hidden gold." Sweetwater explain.

Again the same two voices are heard outside the background.

"COME HERE HUMAN!" Chloe shouted.

"WHY YOU DON'T GIVE UP?" Haggard shouted while running from Chloe.

"I WON'T REST TIL I GOT YOU."

"BITCH! YOU TOO PERSISTENT."

Sweetwater just put his palm over his face. "Oh god. What is this happening?"

"In the end, we had our enemies coming on our head: The Legionnaire, Serdaris and our guys. With my beloved Mike-One-Juliet as our side, we had managed to divert our friendlies, fight against the merc and managed to find the gold. Shit. There is a lot of gold. Until the merc come and ruin our day. I don't know what happen but we travel to this bootleg Lord of the Ring style world. My first time seeing a red sky (I am guessing the Russian did it), a jagging rock tower of Mordor (Possible of the Russian superweapon) and get the reward by the two skimpy brownie elves. She claims to be the queen of the fucked up land. Great! We are completely got travel to this fucked up land. MY GOD. WHAT DO I DESERVED IT?" Sweetwater wanted to cry for his bad luck.

Then a cameo military with a gray beanie appears before him. He appears to be exhausted.

"Sweetwater!" Haggard call Sweetwater's name.

"What is it?"

Haggard put his right hand on his shoulder.

"Can you be my meat shield?"

"WHAT!" Sweetwater shocked.

Before Sweetwater realized, Haggard move behind his back and push him toward Chloe who is chasing him.

"Have fun."

"WHY YOU..."

At the same time, the screen was cut off when Sweetwater was pushed and the video camera drops and damaged it.

* * *

NinjaRider - your oc will properly have to wait as I concerate the four main characters.


	3. Redford's Blog

"Is thing on?"

A green cameo military attire with a cap on his head, light green combat vest and M416 with M203 strap to his back beside the dead tree. He is dark-brown skinned, cleanly shaved beard and a serious-looking face.

"Oh what the fuck I am getting it into? Damm, I WANT to retire in a few days time and then I got into deep shit. I mean real deep shit. I thought after this mission and three more days later, I can finally retired. Sure, at first, I like the army but as time passed, I am too old for doing this shit. Then things turns upside-down, after Haggard 'singled-handed' invaded Serdaristan and I 'defend' him, Mike-One-Juilet told me that I am going to jail for another 9 months to a year. Shit. Biggest mistake I have ever made. I been serving the army for so many years, want to go fishing in a three days and I got an extension. Fuck me. Until I heard there are gold bars that the merc have. Anyway, the army paid us shitty wages so why not steal the gold bars from the merc. At least, I got a lifetme insurances before I am 'official' retire. Which is why I go AWOL cuz army does not give a shit, so why I should give a damn about that." The unnamed sergeant complained that his retirement posponed due to Haggard breaking the military law and put the blame on himself.

"I don't know how the hell the Army catch us while searching for the gold bars and covered our tracks. Somehow by miracles, the army give us a second chance. I don't know but we take it. As long it about cutting short for my retirement, I will do it. They told to do the secret mission to kidnap the president after they heard Russia selling arms. Well, guess what. They are not neutral anymore since they attack our chopter. After finding the president of Serdaristan, Mr. Serdar and waiting to get the hell out of here, Surprise. The army abandon us to fend off from Legoinnaires Mercenaries. Even Mike-One-Juilet could not do anything. Curse them. I will hate them for sure. Lucky, Mr. Serdar have a plan for escape." The unnamed sergeant thought that he was 'remdeemed' by the army before the army 'betrayed' his team.

"I don't want to tell you so much but we are so closed of getting the gold. While fighting the merc, this strange light shrine upon me and my team. The next thing I knew, we are teleport to this fucked up land. Look around here." The unnamed sergeant explainned how he and his team got into a wierd mess before he took the video camera.

The video camera show the surrounding that he and his fireteam in. The sky is bright red with no sun, cloud or rain appear. It is difficult to tell whether it is a day or night cycle. The earth of these strange land darkened with devoid of any lifeforms. Even water is polluated and turned into swampy area filled with many type of insects or 'bigger' creature deep inside the water.

"See? That the world we live in now and man, this is horrible. Nobody will survive here. God help us all. What is this place? I don't know. Worst still, we have some shit ugly fantasy monsters attacking us. There is a tower over there where out of the blue, there are two hooker brownie elves. I mean seriously, i thought elves are wiser but what I seen, they dressed as one. Even Haggard tease me of two of them as my 'future' wife and daughter. I am too old for this shit. Gosh. That suck. The good news, we off the hook from our army tracking us. The bad news is I am not going to stay here for retirement. Look how bad it is. And no gold for my funds." The unnamed sergeant explained the situation.

Out of nowhere, a voice can be heard from the outer background.

"REDFORD!"

Realising who the voice are, Redford respond to that voice.

"What is it? Olga. Can you see I am filming."

"Redford, why your human destroyed my tower? It took me a hundred of years to constucted." Olga complain.

"WHAT!?" Redford shocked. He knew who is the culprit.

Another three voices occur from the outer background.

"COME HERE! HUMAN. I AM KILLING BOTH OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" The angry female voice shout to human.

"OH SHIT! SAVE MY ASS, SWEETWATER." A male shout out to Sweetwater to save him from the mad female.

"FUCK YOU, HAGGARD. THANK TO YOU AND YOUR ADDICTED BLEW UP STUFF ATTITUDE, CHOLE IS GOING TO MURDER THE BOTH OF US." Sweetwater hate Haggard for the mess he have done and running away from Chloe.

"Screw you, Sweet."

"DIE! BOTH OF YOU." Chloe desperate want to murder them.

Redford facepalm on his men's action.

"Look I have to discipline my three 'bastard' children." Redford sigh before he switch off his video camera.

* * *

Works suck that I have no choice but to write this trailer on phone instead of my laptop.

TheAutorArgentina - Well, I look at your fanfic. As I tries my best to be fully read and understand your fanfic, your arrangement need improvement. Alot. I can understand English is not your second language but try your best to arrange neatly.

The Watcher: Well, I am the fan of C&C so ofc I played Red Alert 3. I don't like Uprising because of no multimatch with new units. That suck. As much of popularity of Red Alert 3 fanfic stories, I prefer Red Alert 2 in story and gameplay.

Ph0enix17: Beside the four original vblog, there is a special vlog after Marlowe. Guess who?


	4. Marlowe's Blog and Bonus Blog

"Okay! I am ready."

A man dressed in green cameo military suit with a helmet and googles on his head. He have a light combat vest that protect his torso and his small accessories such as ammo, autoinjector, etc. He is holding M416 with M203 attract to it. Outside the background, the sky is clear blue color and lush green trees behind the unknown soldier. He appear to be stoic.

"Hi, little brother. **[A/N. Not sure what his brother's age is but I presumed to be in highschool student.] **This is me, your brother, Preston. How are you doing? Well, I am doing fine right now." Preston introduced himself to his brother.

"Errrr...This is going to be wierd but I have to tell you an honest truth." Preston takes a deep breath as he about to reveal the truth.

"Well, the truth is...I lied. Yup. I did lied. How do I start? I and my team went AWOL. Yes. You heard it. I went AWOL. Why I do something stupid? Not going to gives any name but one of them 'accidently' invade a neutral country named Serdaristan. You see. I and my team found a dead soldier but he was nether a soldier from Russia or the American. Instead, he was a mercenary. Not any ordinary mercs, they are special merc called theselves: Legoinnaires Mercenaries. Why they are special? They paid in gold bars. You heard me correctly. I thought it just rumor but we checked the corpse and I couldn't believe it. He have a gold bar in it. And then one of my team member's greed and my sarge 'defend' him which why we went AWOL in the first place." Preston truthfully explained why he gone AWOL.

"Fast forward to the wierd part happen. As we fought against the mercs, we travel to an another world. Yup. We are in the medieval fantasy world where monsters and fairy stuff appear real with some ... distrubing moment. For what I know, this war engulf by two factions. One from the dark elves and monsters and the other from the high elves and humans. I know what are you thinking but it is complicated. Seriously. Not going too much details but our story goes like this: We landed on dark elves kingdom; went into this strange looking tower; unintended save the two dark elves; a rebellion occur and escape to high elves kingdom." Preston explain on how his team end up in the fantasy world.

"To be honest, in this world, all the women dress in ... complicated clothing. I mean they all look beautiful, nice body feature and yet they wear ...less clothing. I don't understand about them unless I am looking for love...What the hell I am saying?" Preston blushed about the women in this world.

"I did something sinful. I mean it. I...accidently touch both dark elves... er... round chest with both of my hands. I did not know at that time. Just don't tell mum about it. I don't want mum to mistake me as a prevert. I got to go. So hopefully, I can come back to my world. Bye Bye." Preston reveal his 'dirty' secret. His face turned red before he switch off his video camera.

**Bonus vlog**

"Please make it work. I beg of you."

The screen shown a beautiful woman showing her snow white color skinned feature. Beautiful golden hair, pointy ears and glittering emerald eyes on her face but she look desperate and awkward. Her body appear to be voluptuous and dressed in a white nightgown. She appear to be in bedroom.

"Oh. Thank Jesus Chirst. It is working." The female high elf felt relived when her video camera is working properly.

The high elf takes a deep breath. "I may appear to be an elf but believe it or not, that is not mine. I cannot reveal my full name but I can gives you a code name: Mike-One-Juliet or Miss July. I am the intelligence operator from the 222rd Battalion for the Bravo-One." As Miss July introduced herself.

"First of all, why I have this elf body? Because I DON'T KNOW. All I know is that I woke up in this busty elf's body. So I so-called teleport to the fucked up fairytale bullshit world. What the fuck is this? Anyway, it is getting worse. Turn out I am Celestine Lucross, the goddess reincarnate and the ruler of Eostia. At first, I thought it was not so bad and how bad it could be. Until I received the clothes from my maiden. WHAT THE FUCK?! The fuck is this clothes? I have to wear this ridiculous clothes in public and was told I am not ALLOWED to wear an underwear to protect my only decency. Oh god." Miss July explained on how she was in the fantasy world, how she got the body and feel awkward on the queen's clothes.

"Even worse, every woman or so-called knights and even the leader of the so called Dawn Templar, Claudia wear 'bikini clothes'. What the fuck is wrong with the womanhood in here? I am going to be fucking crazy." Miss July was shocked about the knights 'armor'.

"Worst of all, everything is in a mess. I have other six leaders including Claudia dressed like slut. Some of them are young and inexperience. Others talk illogicial sense in our nation state. I am consider a 'puppet' for the church with no power of whatsoever. What the fuck is happening? I thought my previous jobs sucks. Now, I really regret of coming to this post." Miss July complained about the alliance leadership.

"My goddess. What are you doing here?" A female guard speak out on the outer background.

"Oh shit! Anyone see this video, please fucking save me from this mess." Miss July plead before she quickly switch off the video.

**[A/N. Poor Mike-One-Juliet.]**

* * *

Ninjarider1: Well, sorry your oc not feature in here. Next chapter, I promise it is your turn. Just to let you know that I will be following the Battlefield weapons. And to take note, since 222rd Battalion have high morality rate, your oc won't be using any expensive equipments since he was consider 'expandable' will be the first to die on battlefield. Your oc will get a shock in his life when he found out that his team consist of childish medic, lazyass sniper and musclehead assult soldier. Worst of all, all of them are females. Good luck with your newly assigned team.


End file.
